THE TRAP OF LOVE
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Acara uji nyali yang tadinya hanya untuk bersenang-senang malah berbuah petaka. Halldora ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah dan Mathias pun bunuh diri tepat dihadapan Tiina, Berwald dan Antonio. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / The Nordic featuring BTT / Ketika logika dipertaruhkan untuk mengungkap sebuah kebenaran / FF for Isaya Yuuki and Desuyoo..


**DISCLAIMER:** **HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA: AXIS POWER**

**GENRE: ****MYSTERY/TRAGEDY**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, SUPER TYPO, AU, GENDERBEND, SLIGHT BLOODY SCENE, ETC**

**.**

**.**

"_Ssshhh~, sudah tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Walau yang lain menjauhimu, aku masih ada bersamamu, 'kan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan membuatmu bahagia. Akan kukirim dua iblis biadab itu ke Neraka. Kau senang 'kan sekarang?"_

* * *

Hhh, hari yang melelahkan. Mata pelajaran hari ini membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi pelajaran matematika Mr. Ludwig, Si Kumis Kotak –Ingat pemimpin Nazi, Hitler yang berasal dari Jerman?– itu selalu menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mautnya. Sampai teler aku dibuatnya. Kulemparkan tas sekolah dan _almamater-_ku diatas ranjang tempat tidur. _Peeee, peeee~, _kudengar ponsel yang tadi kuletakan diatas meja belajar berbunyi.

"Selamat siang, dengan Väinämöinen," jawabku

"_Yoo!_ Tiina, ini aku Mathias. Lusa besok aku dan yang lainnya akan mengadakan uji nyali disekolah. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Mathias nan jauh disana.

"Umm, bagaimana, yah?"

"Ayolah, ini pasti sangat mengasyikan. Berwald dan Halldora juga ikutan, loh. Hawa persaingan makin panas nih, Halldora sangat menyukai Berwald, loh, sampai mau melakukan apa saja demi pemuda berwajah datar itu."

"Mathias, apaan, sih. Ya sudah aku ikut." Aku hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ocehannya yang mulai membuat telingaku panas. "Ok, kalau begitu besok 'kan hari Jumat. Sehabis pulang sekolah kita bicarakan lagi di perpustakaan sekolah."

"Ok, ok, pokoknya kamu harus ikut."

"Hng~, iya, iya."

"Ok, sampai nanti, Tiina."

"Ya, ya, sampai nanti Mathias." Kataku sambil menutup sambungan telepon.

Mathias selalu saja membicarakan mereka berdua. Berwald dan Halldora, selalu mereka. Jujur aku sedikit risih mendengar nama gadis itu jika selalu disinggungkan dengan nama Berwald. Suka. Ya, aku memang menyukai Berwald, tapi pemuda itu belum tentu menyukaiku. Dia lebih dekat Halldora dan seorang gadis lain yang kulupa namanya siapa. Yah, pokoknya dia. Senang juga Berwald bisa ikut. Biasanya dia paling malas mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini. Membuang waktu, katanya. Sudahlah Tiina jangan memusingkan hal seperti itu, yang terpenting Berwald ikut. Ikut.

-0o0o0-

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang telah kami rencanakan kemarin, setelah pulang sekolah kami bertemu di perpustakaan. Disana mereka yang sudah berkumpul ada Mathias, Halldora dan Antonio. Mereka menyambutku dengan senyum hangat. Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak kulihat Berwald dimana pun, mungkin ia datang terlambat. Sambil menunggu pemuda berkacamata itu, kami berempat berbincang-bincang untuk mengisi kekosongan. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu.

"H'i. Ma'f ak' d'tang t'rlamb't." Ia tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mungkin ia habis berlari entah darimana.

"Kau terlambat Beary. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Antonio melambaikan tangannya.

"Iy', ma'fk'n ak'."

Kemudian kami pun mendiskusikan rencana untuk malam besok. Besok kami akan berkumpul di sekolah sekitar pukul 07:30 PM karena besok hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Jika ada sesuatu yang diluar rencana, ada satpam penjaga sekolah, Mr. Francis Bonnefoy, yang berjaga di pos depan.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07:20 PM, aku sedang menuju sekolah dengan Berwald. Dia menjemputku dengan menggunakan sepeda motor dari rumah, dadaku berdegup kencang. Rasanya tak percaya aku bisa duduk dibonceng oleh Berwald. Pamanku, Gilbert Beilschmidt sempat memelototinya sebelum kami pergi, ia mengira kami akan pergi kencan dan sempat mengancamya. Tapi sepertinya Paman Gilbert kalah dalam adu _death glare_ dengan Berwald dan membiarkan kami pergi. Kami pun tiba disekolah. Seperti biasa, kami selalu datang terlambat.

Perpustakaan sepertinya sudah menjadi _basecamp_ kami berkumpul, Halldora membawa _handycam_ untuk dokumentasi, katanya. Ditengah lapangan basket, kami membuat api unggun dan bukannya digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh malah digunakan untuk membakar jagung. Antonio ternyata membawa sekantung besar berisi jagung dan tomat tentunya. Tapi mana ada orang yang mau memanggang tomat. Mathias membawa MP4, membesarkan volume suaranya agar suasana tidak monoton.

Kami bernyanyi riang dan benar-benar tak kami rasakan ketakutan karena uji nyali ini. Berwald duduk disampingku dan rasanya jantungku mau meledak. Wajahnya yang terkena cahaya dari api unggun entah kenapa terlihat sangat dingin beda seperti biasanya, aku jadi sedikit takut padanya. Malam ini aura wajahnya terlihat suram dan gelap. Tapi tahu apa aku tentang aura, memangnya aku ini peramal, tapi, sudahlah. Toh, ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Kemudian Halldora meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil dan disusul kemudian dengan Mathias. Berwald menatapku lekat-lekat dan aku pun menoleh padanya. Ia langsung tersentak kaget, aku pun hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan ia pun mulai mengajakku mengobrol.

"Ka' ing't Emilia y'ng sem'ster k'marin di _drop out_ d'ri sek'lah?" Tanyanya

"Iya, aku ingat. Dia di _drop out_ karena telah menganiaya siswi dari kelas 2-E. Dia tipe yang sadistis dan setelah _drop out_ dari sekolah ia bunuh diri, 'kan?"

"Dia jat'h d'ri at's gedung sek'lah d'n tew's seketika. Seb'lum jat'h ia m'lihat keb'lakang deng'n waj'h y'ng ketakut'n, sungg'h naas baginy'." Berwald berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Melihat kebelakang dengan wajah yang ketakutan? Apa dia…," ucapanku segera dipotong oleh pemuda itu.

"Dibun'h maks'dmu? Yah, itu mungk'n s'ja tapi k'lau itu b'nar, or'ng yang memb'nuhnya ak'n mer'sak'n y'ng nam'nya **hukum karma** ." Ia menatapku tajam dan dari matanya terpancar api hitam yang sangat mengerikan.

"Heh, Ber-Berwald, kamu?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan semburat merah sedikit terlihat dipipiku. Aku langsung memukul bahunya dan ia hanya tertawa kecil. Entah ia sedang menggodaku untuk menakut-nakuti atau Berwald benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu. Siapa yang tahu?

"Kau jahat, Berwald."

"Ma'f, aku h'nya b'rmain-m'in saj'. Ap' y'ng baru saj' kukatak'n. Hhh~." Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dan pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka.

-0o0o0-

Malam semakin larut dan kami pun berkumpul di perpustakaan dan yang masih belum ada hanya Halldora. Mathias pun mencoba meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, padahal Halldora agak takut dengan kegelapan kami jadi khawatir padanya dan ketika Mathias keluar dari toilet pun masih terdengar suara air mengalir dari keran toilet perempuan, katanya. Mathias bisa mendengar suara keran itu karena toilet perempuan dan laki laki bersebelahan. Kami pun berpencar untuk mencarinya, aku dengan Berwald sedang Mathias dengan Antonio. Kami mencari ke sekeliling sekolah dengan menggunakan senter, ketika kami memeriksa toilet khusus perempuan, aku dan Berwald melihat mayat Halldora dengan darah segar masih merembes keluar dan membasahi lantai dari punggungnya. Seperti baru meninggal saat itu juga, darahnya masih mengalir.

"Kyaa~!"

"Jang'n melih'tny' ter's Tiina!" Berwald membalikan tubuhku dan mendekapku didadanya yang berbidang.

Teman-teman lain yang mendengar teriakanku bergegas menuju toilet khusus perempuan. Pak satpam, Mr. Bonnefoy, yang mendengarnya pun langsung pergi menuju kesana. Setelah yang lainnya tiba di tempat kejadian, mereka juga terkejut sama sepertiku dan Berwald.

"Kalian melakukan sampai sejauh ini. Keterlaluan sekali permainan kalian," kata Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Kami belum memulai permainan kami _Sir_, sungguh ini diluar rencana kami." Antonio bermaksud membela.

"Jangan-jangan ini kutukan hantu sekolah ini, makanya dia meminta tumbal. Benar 'kan, Mr. Bonnefoy?" Mathias gemetaran.

BLETAK!

Aku memukul kepala Mathias dengan keras. "Wadaw, sakit 'kan Tinna."

"Habis kau bicara sembarangan, sih. Mana ada kutukan di sekolah ini sampai meminta tumbal segala. GAK-PER-CA-YA."

"Ben'r ap' y'ng dik'takan Tiina, dis'ni p'sti ada or'ng luar y'ng melak'kan ini at'u pemb'nuhya ada diant'ra kit'." Berwald menatap kami semua tajam.

"_Sir_, tolong jangan hubungi polisi dulu, bisa tunggu sampai pagi tiba. Kami masih sedikit syok," kataku meminta.

"Baiklah. Sampai pagi tiba, biar polisi yang mengurus semuanya dan jangan mendekati tempat ini. Sekarang kalian tidur saja dan jangan memulai permainan uji nyali, yah."

"Baik!" Kami semua berseru

Aku masih belum bisa tenang karena melihat mayat Halldora yang meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Dalam hati aku masih merasa ketakutan, apa aku juga akan mati dengan cara seperti itu, aku takut sekali sampai tak bisa tidur. Kalau ini memang pembunuhan, siapa yang membunuhnya dan atas dasar motif apa? Jika ini kutukan, apa benar roh halus bisa melakukan pembunuhan serapih ini? Akh, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dibenakku.

Lalu, kuambil secarik kertas dan iseng-iseng menulis nama kami semua, awalnya kami berlima dan sekarang Halldora sudah tidak ada, berarti tinggal kami berempat. Kalau aku ingat-ingat, Halldora pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu lalu disusul dengan Mathias. Mathias kembali kemudian Berwald tapi Halldora belum juga kembali. Ah, ya, Halldora 'kan sedang datang bulan mungkin dia sedang membersihkan 'itu'. Kuperhatikan tulisan-tulisan di kertas ini dengan berbagai hipotesa yang kubuat dan melihat sesuatu menarik.

_Apa ini kebetulan?__ Tapi kalau memang kebetulan ini menarik sekali, _batinku.

"Hei, sed'ng ap' kau? Bel'm tid'r?" Berwald tiba-tiba berdiri disampingku dan jelas saja ini membuatku kaget.

"Ah, Berwald, aku kira siapa. Aku tidak bisa tidur, kau sendiri?"

"Aku jug'. Ak' mas'h memik'rkan tent'ng kejadian t'di, k'mu jug'?"

"Iya. Padahal niat awal kita 'kan hanya bersenang-senang saja kenapa malah terjadi kejadian seperti ini?" Aku menatap iris _turqoise-_nya yang sewarna samudera luas. Indah sekali. "Apa kau tahu kalau Halldora menyimpan rasa padamu dan dia mau melakukan apapun demimu, Berwald?"

"Aku t'hu itu d'n kau t'hu, seben'rnya ak' sang't meny'kai Emilia sej'k m'suk ke Hetalia Gakuen?" Sebuah senyum pahit tersungging di bibir Berwald, "Fuh~, samp'i sek'rang pun ak' m'sih meny'kainya w'lau ia s'dah m'ninggal"

"Yang benar? Kau menyukai Emilia dan walau ia sudah meninggal pun kau masih.., oh Tuhan ini luar biasa."

"B'gitulah tapi ini r'hasia kita b'rdua s'ja, ya?"

"Iya."

"Ya, sud'hlah l'bih baik kau t'dur s'ja. Aku d'luan. S'mpai b'sok, Tiina."

"Sampai besok, Berwald."

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan memilih untuk tidur. Huaa~, hancur hatiku, aku tak menyangka ternyata Berwald menyukai Emilia. Aku tak percaya ini padahal aku juga meyukaimu Berwald. Akh, payah, aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku harus kuat, aku pasti bisa menggantikan Emilia dihatinya. Mataku pun tertuju pada kertas hasil hipotesa-hipotesa awalku. Daripada tidak bisa tidur lebih baik aku mencoba untuk menganalisa kasus ini. Tapi sudah hampir setengah jam, aku belum menemukan petunjuk dari kasus ini. Menyebalkan, kepalaku jadi pusing begini.

Hmm, mungkin jalan-jalan malam bisa menyegarkan pikiranku. Aku mulai jalan-jalan disekitar koridor kelas dan tanpa diduga aku melihat bayangan aneh didalam kelas 2-A. _Apa aku akan melihat penampakan?_, batinku. Ketika aku coba untuk mendekatinya, ternyata itu Mathias. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan ia bicara sendiri, aku tak berani menyapanya. Dia terus berkata, "Aku hanya membantunya saja, yang salah itu Halldora. Apa arwah Emilia mau membunuhku untuk menuntut balas!" Tangannya memegang pisau yang penuh dengan darah.

Aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. _Apa Mathias yang membunuh Halldora?_, batinku tapi kalau itu benar kenapa ia merasa ketakutan. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini.

PLOK!

Pundakku seperti ada yang menepuk dan ketika aku hendak berteriak tangan misterius itu menutup mulutku. "Ssshhh, jangan berteriak itu akan mengagetkannya," kata suara dibelakangku.

Aku pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan dan ketika tangannya dilepaskan dari wajahku. Aku melihat kebelakang, ternyata itu tangan Antonio juga ada Berwald bersamanya. Mereka mengikutiku karena heran melihatku keluar diam-diam ditengah malam. Mathias yang masih memegang pisau itu kemudian menusukan kedadanya. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku karena tubuhku menjadi kaku dan lidah jadi kelu. Kenapa Mathias melakukan hal ini? Kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena takut, sampai Antonio memanggil kembali Mr. Bonnefoy.

Kami pun mencoba membuka pintu kelas tersebut tapi terkunci dari dalam dan kami mencoba untuk mendobraknya. Pintu pun terbuka namun sayang nyawa Mathias sudah tidak tertolong, dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan meninggal ditempat. Didekat mayat Mathias terdapat tulisan yang berwarna merah.

"**BAYARLAH HUTANGMU! NYAWA DIBAYAR NYAWA!".**

Berwald menyolekan jari telunjuknya ketulisan itu dan mengendusnya. "Ini dar'h!" Ujarnya pelan.

Kami yang mendengarnya berkata seperti itu langsung tersentak kaget. "A-apa maksudmu dengan darah?" Antonio bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tulis'n ini dit'lis deng'n dar'h. Wal'u sud'h m'lai m'ngering t'lisan ini b'ru dibuat tiga pul'h m'nit yang l'lu."

"Tiga puluh menit?"

"Iy'."

"Eh, jadi orang yang membuat tulisan ini masih berada disini?"

"Ent'hlah. Tapi, jika itu s'mua b'nar, k'lian h'rus b'rhati-hati. Siap' tahu **dia** m'ngincar ny'wa k'lian, nyaw'ku jug' p'sti diincarny'."

Tanganku gemetar dan merasa takut, sangat takut. Akal sehatku sudah tak bisa mencerna semua ini. "Aku, aku sangat takut." Lidahku jadi sedikit kelu. Berwald mencengkeram tanganku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau t'k p'rlu t'kut. Aku ak'n melindung'mu." Ia langsung memeluk tubuhku dan aku pun tenggelam didadanya yang berbidang. Tangisku pun tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Malam ini sudah jatuh dua korban, benar-benar malam yang sangat menakutkan. Apa arwah Emilia memang benar meminta tumbal? Aku jadi semakin merasa takut, aku tidak mau mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 02.30 AM, aku masih terjaga dan sepertinya yang lainnya percaya kalau Mathias yang membunuh Halldora karena melihat Mathias yang bunuh diri dengan menggunakan pisau yang berlumur darah tapi, aku masih merasakan adanya kejanggalan. Kulihat kembali secarik kertas yang tadi kubuat dan menghubungkan dengan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada.

Kutarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan. Aku harus tenang dan kasus ini harus terselesaikan. Jika aku tak bisa tenang, aku takkan bisa berpikir sehat dan hanya akan menghasilkan analisa yang kacau. Tiina Väinämöinen, kau harus tenang.

Pertama aku mulai dengan mengumpulkan alibi. Jika benar, ada pembunuh gila yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini berarti orang-orang yang masih ada kemungkinan untuk jadi korban ada empat orang termasuk Pak Satpam, Mr. Bonnefoy. Dan, jika pelakunya salah seorang dari kami berempat, berarti aku harus mengurutkan kembali kronologis Halldora ditemukan tewas. Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan alibi dan mencocokan dengan kemungkinan yang ada, hanya ada satu jawaban.

_Bingo!_

Aku berhasil memecahkan misteri ini, jawabannya bukan kutukan hantu dan ini dapat dijelaskan dengan logika. Kalkulasi selesai, kau takkan bisa lari lagi, **Mr. Gepeto**.

"Pintu labirin ini sudah terbuka." Gumamku.

.

.

"_Semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku"_

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Suara meja yang kupukul dan mengagetkan dua orang yang satu sedang tertidur lelap dan yang satunya masih terjaga. Aku langsung menyalakan lampu agar aku dapat melihat wajah sang pembunuh kejam itu. Aku pun mulai membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan analisaku.

"Apa, jadi kamu berhasil memecahkan kasus ini? Bukankah Mathias yang membunuh Halldora? Kau juga melihat pisau yang digunakannya, 'kan?" Ujar Antonio dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ak' sep'ndapat d'ngan Antonio." Berwald menambahkan.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Pelakunya bukan Mathias dan juga bukan arwah penasaran yang meminta tumbal, **Sang Pembunuh** ada diantara kita berempat." Aku menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Aku ingin kalian berkumpul di perpustakaan dan bawa serta Mr. Bonnefoy kesana. Aku akan menjelaskan hasil analisaku."

"Iy'." Ujar Berwald sementara Antonio hanya diam saja.

-0o0o0-

Sebenarnya ini trik yang mudah, pertama Halldora pergi ke toilet kemudian disusul Mathias pergi ke toilet. Setelah Mathias kembali, Halldora belum juga kembali padahal ia agak takut dengan kegelapan jadi, tidak mungkin dia mau berlama-lama berada di toilet kecuali ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berlama-lama di toilet, yaitu, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang ia suka dan mau melakukan apa saja demi orang itu, menunggu pun ia mau lakukan. Setelah Mathias kembali dari toilet kemudian Si Pelaku pergi ke toilet dan menemui Halldora karena sudah berjanji sebelumnya untuk menemuinya di toilet.

Satu hal yang mungkin, kenapa darah Halldora tidak terciprat di pakaian Si Pelaku karena ia membius gadis itu dengan _cloroform_ atau semacam obat bius lainnya. Lalu, Si Pelaku menusuknya dibagian punggung dan darah tak mungkin menyembur keluar, melainkan merembes. Berbeda jika ia menusuknya dari depan apalagi jika melakukannya dengan terburu-buru, sudah pasti akan fatal akibatnya. Agar sidik jarinya tidak menempel di pisau itu, ia menggunakan sarungtangan untuk berjaga-jaga. Si Pelaku melakukannya dengan tenang. Benar-benar berhati dingin. Setelah melihat Halldora yang sudah terbujur kaku, Si Pelaku kemudian menggunakan _heparin_ –obat yang biasa digunakan dalam ilmu medis untuk mengencerkan darah agar tidak cepat membeku– untuk mengencerkan darah korban agar darah tidak cepat mengental jadi, ketika korban ditemukan terkesan seperti baru saja dibunuh. Sungguh sangat licik.

Mathias yang syok melihat Halldora meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan jadi merasa ketakutan karena takut ia juga akan bernasib sama seperti gadis itu. Belum sampai disitu tekanan mental yang dibuat si pelaku, Mathias yang merasa nyawannya terancam kemudian di kagetkan dengan ajakan Si Pelaku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tertekan. Aku mengira ini yang dikatakan Si Pelaku, "Aku tahu dosa yang kau lakukan pada **wanita itu**. Temui aku di kelas 2-A jika kau ingin selamat." Disana Si Pelaku sudah menyiapkan tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah, mungkin itu darah Halldora dan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membunuh Halldora pun sudah ia tempatkan disana karena, ketika kami menemukan mayat Halldora tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda alat yang digunakan untuk membunuhnya. Dan, ketika melihat Mathias bunuh diri dengan sebuah pisau, kami mengira dialah yang membunuh Halldora. Karena pisau itu ada ditangannya. Tapi, ternyata itu hanyalah trik psikologis Si pelaku. Melihat tulisan itu, Mathias jadi semakin terguncang dan ia tak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya hingga akhirnya ia pun bunuh diri. Semua petunjuk itu mengarah pada **orang itu**.

"Nah, **Mr. Gepeto** apa kau mau menyanggahku? Ups! Bukan, maksudku tapi Berwald Oxenstierna!" Ujarku sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Kau men'duhku, Tiina? Aku but'h b'kti konkret d'ri s'mua tud'hanmu itu. W'lau, teorimu t'ntang ak' or'ng ter'khir y'ng p'rgi ke toil't itu s'bagai h'sil d'ri analisa eliminasimu."

"Bukti? Baiklah, jika itu memang maumu." Lalu aku memakai saputangan untuk menunjukan bukti itu. Saputangan digunakan untuk menghindari sidik jariku tertempel pada benda itu. "Inilah bukti yang kau mau?" Sebuah botol _heparin_ dan sepasang sarungtangan kutunjukan pada Berwald.

"Ap' itu b'sa m'mbuktikan b'hwa ak' y'ng m'mbunuh k'dua or'ng itu?"

"Kalau dari pihak penyidik kepolisian melakukan tes pada botol dan sepasang sarung tangan ini, sidik jarimu pasti akan langsung diketahui. Maaf, sewaktu kalian menyusul Mr. Bonnefoy, aku menggeledah tas kalian untuk membuktikan analisaku. Dan, aku memang menemukannya benda ini. Satu hal lagi, darimana kau tahu bahwa tulisan darah itu sudah ada sejak tiga puluh menit sebelumnya?"

"Ak' h'nya m'mperkirakanny' s'ja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa yakin tulisan itu memang ditulis tiga uluh menit sebelumnya?"

Berwald hanya terdiam dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Jadi Berwald kau yang membunuh mereka berdua?" Tanya Atonio sedikit ragu.

"Berwald kau benar-benar mengecoh kami dalam trik psikologismu. Kau membuat kami mengira ada seorang pembunuh gila berkeliaran di sekolah ini dan juga membuat Mathias dituduh sebagai seorang pembunuh karena pisau itu. Kau mengendalikan mereka berdua seperti boneka,** Mr. Gepeto!**"

"Mr. Oxenstierna apa benar yang di katakan Miss Väinämöinen?" Mr. Bonnefoy mencoba memastikan.

Berwald menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi, tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh arti. Dia tersenyum.

"Hmf, kau mem'ng benar. An'lisa y'ng s'mpurna, aku p'lakuny'."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Emilia?" Ujarku pelan.

"Ya, mer'ka yang m'mbunuh Emilia. Emilia y'ng kucint'i d'n kusay'ngi. Dua ibl's k'parat itu t'lah m'mbuat Emilia b'nuh diri."

"Tapi bukankah Emilia meninggal karena murni bunuh diri dan kita semua melihatnya sendiri, 'kan?"

"Kau m'sih ing't 'kan s'at kita s'dang b'rada didek't api ungg'n. Aku b'rkata p'damu b'hwa s'belum t'rjun dari at's gedung sekol'h, waj'h Emilia m'nunjukan ekspr'si ketak'tan d'n s'mpat m'lihat keb'lakang. Itu dikar'nakan mer'ka juga b'rada diat's gedung d'n m'nyuruhnya unt'k m'ti deng'n cara m'mbunuh diriny' s'ndiri dan kar'na tahu Halldora m'nyukaiku, ia tak mau dihal'ngi oleh siap'pun." Berwald mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Tapi kukira Emilia itu orang yang sadistis dan…," ucapanku segera dipotongnya.

"Tid'k! Emilia itu hatiny' sang't rapuh, s'rapuh kaca d'n aku t'k bisa m'lindungi h'tinya hingga h'rus dia y'ng jadi k'rban."

"Tapi apa dengan membunuh mereka berdua dapat membangkitkan Emilia dari kematian? Berwald, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan mereka?" Nada bicaraku sedikit dinaikan.

"Kau s'ndiri, Ap' y'ng ak'n k'mu lak'kan jika or'ng y'ng kau c'ntai dib'nuh d'ngan cara y'ng b'gitu keji, apa k'mu b'sa m'maafk'nnya?"

"Hhh~, mungkin sulit untuk memaafkan hal seperti itu tapi satu hal yang takkan kulakukan, membunuh mereka yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas terbunuhnya orang yang kucintai itu. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya senang di alam sana."

Berwald lalu berjalan keluar, aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Tapi Antonio mencengkeram tanganku. Dia menatapku penuh arti dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menyuruhku agar tidak mengganggu pemuda itu untuk saat ini. Biarkan saja dulu sendiri lagipula ia takkan mungkin lari.

.

.

"Kenapa berwald tega membunuh mereka berdua?" Antonio menatap sayu padaku. "Kalau sudah seperti ini dia sudah seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin saja."

"Hmf, tak ada satupun manusia yang ditakdirkan terlahir sebagai penjahat dan jika takdir itu memang ada, pasti baginya akan sangat sulit. Karena terlahir dengan cap penjahat pada dirinya akan membuatnya terus dikejar rasa bersalah walau ia tak melakukan kejahatan itu."

Antonio tersentak kaget mendengar ucapanku. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Tiina?"

"Ah, eh, entahlah, kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku. Ternyata cinta bisa membuat kita lupa diri, sampai harus membunuh pun dihalalkan asal cinta bisa tetap terjaga dan semoga saja arwah Emilia bisa damai bersama Tuhan."

"Aamiin."

-0o0o0-

Aku berjalan kearah lapangan basket dan kulihat Berwald sedang duduk dengan menunudukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah membunuh kedua orang itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, yang sudah mati takkan bisa hidup lagi sedang mereka yang masih hidup harus mengambil pelajaran dari peristiwa ini.

Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi merasa iba dan keesokan harinya para polisi pundatang. Mayat kedua teman kami dibawa ambulans, Berwald pun menyerahkan diri. Kasus pun ditutup. Ia mungkin tidak akan ditahan karena belum genap delapan belas tahun atau dia akan dimasukan kedalam penjara khusus anak. Semua ini telah membutakan mata hatinya.

Kasus ini rahasiakan dari media. Semua pihak yang terlibat bersedia untuk tutup mulut dan Kepala Sekolah kami tak mau sekolah ini menjadi sorotan publik dan tercemar nama baiknya karena salah seorang siswanya adalah pembunuh.

.

.

"_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the true type of love."_

–**FIN–**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Emilia itu Fem!Iceland

-Sweden x Iceland, itu_ crack pair_ banget, saya sukanya Hong Kong x Iceland!- terus kenapa saya masangin sama Sweden? Dasar Author dong-dong da..

Maaf kalau OOC dan sebenarnya naskah asli dari FF ini cerita yang pernah saya buat waktu SMA –waktu itu disuruh buat cerpen dan saya iseng temanya sok detektif gitu– cuma saya ubah dikit, sih. Saya kapok deh buat FF SuFin, capek ngetik dialognya Berwald. Duh, Gusti. Maaf –lagi–kalau ini abal banget. akhir kata (?)_ mind to review, give me critic, advice or suggestion?_

_**Kuroneko Lind **_


End file.
